fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Toma
Toma '(当麻, ''Touma), also known as 'Newton's 4th Law '(ニュートンの第 法則, nyuuton no dai housoku) is an extremely powerful and disciplined kunoichi that wanders the vast land of Fiore, defeating the likes of evil, as she is now forced to do. Toma, of course, is a "magical girl", which is the name of the young girls cursed with Mahōshōjo; to be cursed, Toma would have had to make a wish to a malicious spirit. Her wish was to simply resurrect her recently-deceased father, who just so happened to be the sensei of the dojo-village she was apart of. The spirit did in fact raise her father, but as a massive beast made of black shadows that resonated dark energy. Toma's father massacred all of the people of the village, and he soon became the first evil Toma ever had to defeat. Appearance Toma's beauty is described as unmatched in levels of beauty and mystery, yet nobody often gets the privilege of seeing the deadly beauty, as she appears and disappears seemingly without a trace. Toma is a slim woman that possesses a a curvy figure and ample breasts, which pairs well with her angular and exotic facial shape and overall structure. Toma eyes glow a dark red-violet color, and are glazed over, giving her a very ominous and sometimes intimidating look. Being of eastern descent, Toma's eyes are rather squinted, in the shape of a sideways almond. Her natural beauty is aided by her full, yet pinched lips and mouth, as well as her rounded nose. Toma doesn't usually worry about anything cosmetic, and, as such, she wears her jet-black hair in a very short bob down to her ears, so her bangs fall over her forehead. As for an attire, Toma wears what appears to be a traditional school uniform, with a blazer the color of her eyes, which has multiple white bandages across the torso area, most likely from the many battles that Toma participates in. She also wears a short pleated skirt in the pattern of black and grey plaid, that has white fringe along the lower perimeter. Finally, she also wears black stockings that go up to her thighs, and grey moccasins. Another attire that Toma is often seen wearing consists of a long black kimono, wrapped in white silk across her lower torso and shoulder area. The kimono has a large slit on the left side, and reveals the entirety of her leg, allowing for maximum freedom during battle, and to not restrict her movements. In this attire, Toma is also seen wearing a white maid's bonnet. Personality Toma is known by those she has communicated with, as one of the most cold and stone-faced person that they have ever met. Toma never shows any sort of expression except for general disgust, which always makes her mouth turn downward into a frown of annoyance. Even while killing, Toma remains absolutely merciless and will kill anyone who simply needs to die, no matter their position or moral standing. This 'trait' makes Toma a very feared enemy, and she is revered by many criminals as she is usually the end of their reign of terror. Toma speaks very little, but when she does, it is in a very calm and monotone voice that never changes, even in situations of danger. Abilities Physical Abilities '''Immense Strength: Extreme Agility Combat Abilities Grandmaster Swordsman Magical Abilities Massive Magic Reserves: Silver God Slayer Magic |-| Wish of the Mahōshōjo |-| Gravity Magic